


Something Worth Fighting For

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost dying, yet again, the pack watches a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Fighting For

It sort of becomes a tradition. Whenever someone in the pack is almost brutally murdered, everyone would gather at Stiles' for a movie night. Everyone except for their resident Alpha - he always goes to the crumbling Hale house to brood. Since this time it was  a necromancer trying and rip out Stiles' soul, he gets the couch. And according to the unwritten rule, Scott is only one who could share it with him.

Each pack member would always chose the same person when they almost died. Lydia and Jackson chose each other. Boyd chooses Erica, Erica chooses Isaac, Isaac chooses Scott, Scott (when he wasn't dating Allison) chooses Stiles.

And Stiles, well Stiles really wanted to chose Derek but since the Sourwolf never came, he settled for Scott. Not that Scott was a bad couch-sharer, it's just that Scott wasn't a muscular hunk who filled Stiles' nights with unbridled desires.

With yet another paragraph added to his 'overcoming challenges' college essay, Stiles was prepared to lay on the couch, feet barely touch Scott's lap and watch _Mulan_. Cause she was a princess who had her shit together. She didn't a man and neither does Stiles. And fuck, to be honest, he just really likes the songs.

The wolves are settled on the floor, piling up together - even Jackson has his head in Lydia's lap - when Scott returns with two large bowls of popcorn. One for the floor, one for the couch. Perk of almost dying: getting more popcorn. 

"Now that Slow Pants is back, seriously dude how long does it take to make popcorn, let's start the movie," Stiles says. He's about to press play when his front door bangs open. Derek walks straight into the living room and stands in front of Scott.

"You're in my seat," Derek growls as he grasps Scott's shoulder. Without waiting for a response, Derek sends Scott spiraling to the floor and sits on the couch. Almost instantly he places Stiles' feet in his lap and gently rubs the soles. So gentle that Stiles barely feels anything but his brain screaming _Derek is touch you!!!_

Soft brown-green eyes turn towards Stiles as Derek says, "Stiles, what do you need." It's not a question. 

The room is quiet. Quiet enough that Stiles just has to fill the silence. Stiles switches to autopilot and hopes for once that his mouth doesn't betray him. "Ummm... a blanket? I'm a little cold. What with being tied to a tree and almost dying-" 

At that Derek's eyes glow red and dark. "Jackson!" And that, that right there was the Alpha voice. "Get Stiles a blanket. Now!" 

Jackson jumps, grabs the blanket right next to Stiles and hands it to Derek, who quickly spreads it over Stiles. It happens so fast that the only thing Stiles can think is _shit, they didn't save me. I died in that forest and now I'm in heaven._

"I saved you," Derek growls. And then barely whispers,  "I'll always save you." 

"Oh shit. I must done that thing when I talk out loud instead of just thinking," Stiles says. "And judging by the fact that everyone is looking at me, I'm probably still doing it. Fuck would this movie just start already." 

Thankfully Boyd takes the remote from Stiles and pushes play. The movie begins and for the next 88 minutes Stiles watches as Derek continues rubbing his feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the most amazing Disney song, "Something Worth Fighting For." 
> 
>  
> 
> also posted on my tumblr, itendswithz.tumblr.com. Follow me for pictures of my cat and other random funnies.


End file.
